The purpose of the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (BU) ADCC) is to promote research concerning Alzheimer's Disease (AD) at Boston University and throughout the country by providing information and materials from well characterized and unique patient and caregiver populations: the ambulatory and late-stage suburban population at the Bedford VA Medical Center and the racially, ethnically, and culturally diverse poor urban population served by the Boston University Hospital Home Medical Service (HMS). All patients enrolled in the Clinical Core will be assessed every six months with a comprehensive neuropsychological test battery. A neurological examination will be performed annually and blood will be obtained to isolate DNA for molecular genetic studies and stored. A detailed family history will be obtained and caregivers will be assessed yearly. The database will allow for longitudinal comparisons and the ability to correlate the progression of AD with its impact on caregivers. The Neuropathology Core will establish accurate pathological diagnoses, rigorous documentation and quantitation of neuropathological changes, produce endothelial cell lines, and collect, store and disburse postmortem tissues. The Education and Information Transfer Core will provide a comprehensive program of AD research development, dissemination, and utilization for professional caregivers with respect to symptom management. The BU ADCC will fund pilot projects to promote new AD research and foster the development of new AD investigators. The BU ADCC will closely cooperate with, and complement, the Massachusetts Alzheimer's Disease Research Center and other national Alzheimer centers. These multiple activities will be coordinated by the Administrative Core. Research in AA at Boston University is substantial in all areas, from basic molecular biology through health services research. The ADCC will strengthen existing research and create new research alliances across BU sites. It will greatly facilitate basic research on the pathogenesis of AD, applied research on patient management strategies, and research concerning the impact of disease burden on caregivers and society. In addition, it will help foster the integration of basic and applied research to better understand the biological basis of clinical symptoms.